


Cradle Robbing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Rogue wants to know why she’s too young for him. <br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradle Robbing

He couldn’t ignore the shout coming over his shoulder, “Do I really seem that young to you?” 

Damn it. He turned back around, staring at her, but Marie wasn’t one to back down, hell, no. Logan pointed a finger at her, leaning into her space. She just tilted her chin up, glaring at him. “You are that young. You’re just a kid.” 

“I’m older than any kid, Logan, and you know it.” Her Southern accent dripped off of each syllable, thicker from her rage. “I’ve got too much in my head,” Marie tapped her temple with her middle finger, “to be a kid. I haven’t been a kid since I touched you. I haven’t been a kid since Magneto put his hands on me.” Her breasts rose and fell and her eyes snapped and her mouth, damn it, her mouth. Her scent rose in his nostrils and Logan was hard pressed not to just throw her down and show her everything he knew about sex, and how good it could be. 

But she was a _kid_ , in age if nothing else, and he wouldn’t be the one who took that away from her. Some innocence wrapped around her, and Logan couldn’t rip that from her. Still. He swallowed, laying his hands on her trembling shoulders. “Marie,” he said, “I know what you think you want. But I can’t give it to you.” Not yet. Not for a while, yet. “Maybe you feel ancient, but even with that, you need,” Logan hesitated for a brief second, “you need to let yourself be a kid just a little while longer. Don’t throw that away.” 

Tears spangled her lashes as Marie wrenched her shoulders free. “Damn you, Logan,” she spat at him. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, watching her stride away, “I’m damned, all right.”


End file.
